1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image process device functioning as a controller of a multi function device which includes a CUP, a memory, a computer connection interface, a network interface, a printer interface, a scanner interface, various static image process units, or the like, and which is operable for scanning, printing, transfer of image data over network, storing of images, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-45225, there has been proposed a controller of a multi function device that is configured on a single semiconductor substrate.
Also, another controller of the multi function device, in which a plurality of image process units are connected to a single common bus represented by a PCI bus, has been proposed.
The conventional multi function device controller configured on the single semiconductor substrate, however, suffers from a problem that the configuration thereof may not easily be modified in the case of processing capacity shortage.
Besides, the multi function device controller in which the plurality of image process units are connected to a single common bus also suffers from a problem that the single bus restricts system capabilities because the controller is so designed that image data is transmitted through the common bus. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that the large number of components raises the cost of the device.